Hadrian
by Winter Lord
Summary: Dumbledore is summoned to fulfil a duty by the one person who can truthfully claim to be in charge of him. He, being the senile old coot that he is, involves Hadrian James Potter, and the last Potter ends up as a bodyguard to Rose Windsor at the near-mythical Summer Ball. Read, review and share the love. Please, use the scenes as requested. HPXOC Complete!


**Top of the morning to y'all!**

 **This is the HADRIAN challenge. Using the plot scenes given below, you must write a compete story. However, _on no account is Rose to be a magical._ Beyond that, it's up to you.**

 **Mention me in the summary and the A/N... Read and review!**

 **P.S. Rose Windsor is a real person. Facts marked with a * about her are true.**

 **P.P.S. All the spells used have been taken from Harry Potter Wiki.**

 **X...X**

 _Scene 1_

 _Buckingham Palace_

"Your Highness."

The Queen of the Kingdom of Great Britain, Scotland and North Ireland opened her eyes and gazed seriously at the man in front of her.

"Chief Warlock." She acknowledged, and the venerable wizard bowed his head from where he stood. "I summoned you for a matter of some import. It concerns the security of one of my nieces - Rose."

They sat in silence for a while, the Queen resting with her eyes closed, the old man stroking his beard. It was, surprisingly, the Queen who broke the silence.

"Rose turned fourteen this year, and will be attending the Autumn Ball in Italy as a representative of the UK."

The old man stroked his beard once more. "Would this be the same Autumn Ball that I am thinking of, Your Highness?"

The Queen sighed. "Yes, Warlock Dumbledore, it is the annual Summer Ball hosted by the monarchs of magical countries in Europe." She fixed him with a piercing glare. "Do you _now_ see the problem?"

Dumbledore stepped his fingers as he thought aloud. "The Autumn Ball's security is typically undertaken by the host country, but since Italy and Britain were never very closely allied, security detail will be needed nevertheless." The frown on his face deepened. "But since we cannot risk offending the Royal Family of Italy, the security must be inconspicuous."

"The security must be inconspicuous." She echoed softly. "And we have no magical security capable of being inconspicuous in such a situation."

There was another bout of silence, equally tense and thoughtful as the previous one.

"May I meet the young lady?"

In response, the Queen pressed a button, summoning an attendant from beyond the door. "Escort Lady Rose to the nearest waiting room." She ordered, and the attendant scurried off.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 2_

 _Waiting Room, Buckingham Palace_

The three people sat on sofas, two of them composed, the youngest impatient. It was clear she had questions she wished to ask, but had restrained them through sheer will power.

In a flash of flame, a young boy and a large bird appeared near the door of the waiting room. With a sharp trill, the bird too disappeared, leaving the three of them looking at the boy with varying expressions.

"Headmaster." The boy acknowledged, nodding at Dumbledore.

"Your Highness, this is Harry Potter, a young man I am sure would be more than capable of protecting your niece while acting as her escort."

Both the members of the Royal Family looked singularly unimpressed by the slender, bespectacled boy dressed in rags, despite the recommendations he came with.

"Harry, this is Her Highness Queen Elizabeth the Second, the Queen of the United Kingdom."

If the women were unimpressed, they had nothing on the boy.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

Their countenance shifted from impassive to stunned.

 **X...X**

 _Scene Three_

 _Hogwarts_

"I don't want the job." Said Harry abruptly, and the Headmaster looked at him with an amused expression.

"My boy, I was under the impression that you knew that you have no choice."

 **X...X**

 _Scene 4_

 _The Headmasters Office_

"Rose Windsor is the first cousin once removed of the Queen.* She was born in 1980.* "

"I don't want to."

"Professor McGonagoll will teach you dancing."

"I still don't want to."

"You may be spending a week or so at the Buckingham Palace in order to get to know Lady Windsor better."

"Continuing to not want to."

"Do be discreet about it."

 **X...X**

 _Scene 5_

 _Buckingham Palace_

It was remarkable that even after a week's stay - a week in which Harry tailed Rose everywhere except her bathroom - everyone was still uncomfortable around him.

July the Thirty First. The next day they left for the Autumn Ball.

They had gathered, apparently, to discuss travel arrangements. The Queen was silent because she did not trust Harry and did not believe him capable. Rose was silent because she was furious at Harry for his invasions of her privacy. Harry was silent because he found no reason to say anything.

Mutual glares all around.

The silence was broken by a tapping on a high window. With a flick of his wand, Harry levitated a paper weight and smashed the window.

The glares intensified.

Harry rolled his eyes and casually repaired the window. It was when his gaze dropped to the incoming owl that he froze.

The perfectly ordinary barn owl carried a bright red letter in its beak... Not its claws.

Harry's scar was tingling.

"Back!" He screamed at the two women, and they stared at him uncomprehendingly. He growled, levitated their chairs and skidded them to the door.

The owl dropped the letter and flew fast, only to find the hole in the window gone.

The cold, high voice of Lord Voldemort echoed in the room.

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter."

The Queen and her neice scrambled out of their throne like sofas and stared at Harry in panic.

"Get iron - not steel - or lead! Whatever form, it doesn't matter." He snapped and the Queen rattled at the door, only to find it locked, presumably ever since the owl entered.

Harry set the door on fire.

Black flames began spilling out of the letter.

The Black fire was dangerously close to the door, but Harry used a seize and pull charm to bring the letter towards himself, dodging the trailing flames at the last second.

The nobles slipped out of the hole in the burning door. It was a safe assumption to say that they had never run faster in their lives.

The owl followed.

Harry began casting _Glacius_ on the floor surrounding the growing fires. Its origin was magical, but even magical fires could be slowed and stopped by ice.

The ice melted and evaporated before the flames even reached it.

Harry swore and began conjuring more ice. Most of it melted immediately.

Fire stopped emerging and Harry nearly sighed in relief. It had not escaped his notice that the fire was releasing no smoke.

The Queen, her neice and a small crowd of royal servants scurried in through the now collapsed door, carrying pipes, buckets and the like. One of them sprayed the door with a fire extinguisher.

"Arrange the metal in a circle around the ice." He ordered, and everyone, even the Queen, rushed to obey.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 6_ _Owlery_

 _Buckingham Palace_

The owl reached the Royal owlery and settled down, hooting in alarm. A snowy white owl listened and flew out hurriedly.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 7_ _Meeting Room_

 _Buckingham Palace_

Everyone had left the room except the three of them. They were watching the fire warily, thankful that it seemed to be repulsed by the metal.

"I think that its been contained."

The gods of irony accepted the challenge. A humanoid form emerged, made of flames, and stared at Harry.

"Fuck."

"Who are you?" It growled.

Harry took a deep breath and gave a sharp, humorless grin filled with cockiness and desperation.

"My name is Hadrian."

It grinned back, but its was filled with anticipation.

"I am Dustfinger, tamer of flames, breather of sparks."(1)

Heat waves rolled from its body.

Harry stared at the fire spirit for a moment, before spinning towards the frozen spectators.

"Flee, you fools!"(2)

A flick of a wrist, and the demon turned the embers of the burning door into a raging wall of fire.

"Let us dance."

The 'dance' was almost hilariously one sided. The only spell Harry knew that could cover fire was _Glacius_ , and it was proving to be less than effective. It was clear even to the Queen that the spirit was toying with them.

Then, for no apparent reason, Harry used the Seize and Pull spell to switch their positions, sprinting forward as he pulled.

There was no difference in the battle ahead, but Harry seemed intensely satisfied.

Harry was still limited to the rather weak _Glacius._ Now, however, he had changed the way he was fighting, dancing slowly forward until dodging became difficult for Dustfinger. The demons back was at the ring of metal, and it seemed unwilling to cross it.

Then suddenly, Harry snatched up a pipe lying next to his feet and threw it his opponent. As it neared the fire creature, it exploded from the extreme temperature shift. A few shards dug into Harrys flesh, but most of them hit the demon.

A pain - filed scream rent the air, and as the fire spirit glared at him, it was clear that play time was over.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 8_ _Headmaster's Office_

 _Hogwarts_

The snowy owl flew into the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts and hooted furiously at Dumbledore. The old mans eyes widened and he turned to his Phoenix in concern.

"Fawkes, could you translate?"

The fire bird - or currently, fire chick - stared at the agitated owl, before turning to his familiar.

The old man swore and disapparated to the magical entry to the Buckingham Palace.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 9_ _London Police Headquarters_

 _London_

Three men entered a police outpost in Central London - a tall, thin aristocrat with white hair, a small mousy man, and a nondescript, pale skinned kid not not older than twenty.

They strolled in, the rat faced man whistling _Happy Birthday._ The constable on duty looked up.

"How may I-"

The white haired man whipped out a wand. " _Stupefy. Obliviate._ "

The rat man never stopped whistling.

They strolled with the same nonchalance into an office marked 'superintendent'. The officer looked up sharply.

"Excuse me, who -"

The same sequence of spells was repeated, and the officer was shoved unceremoniously out of his chair.

"There's what you wanted." The pale haired man ordered. "Add the details at number seven."

The last man walked forward, his eyes black, and settled down to type. The file in his hand now lay on the desk, showing a single page.

Name : Hadrian James Potter 

Born : 31 July, 1980

Description : Short, pale skinned, green eyes, glasses. Distinctive lightning shaped scar on forehead.

Wanted in connection to :

1\. the theft and destruction of a family heirloom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel in France.

2\. The death of Lord and Lady Flamel.

3\. The death of one Quirinius Quirell.

4\. The assaults upon various persons in the Hogwarts Institution for Higher Education, Scotland, leading to an extended stay under medical care.

5\. The kidnapping and torture of one Ginevra Molly Weasley.

6\. The escape of one Sirius Black, convicted fugitive, from prison, and aiding him in hiding from the police.

7\. Severe assault upon the person of one Thomas Marvalo Riddle, leading to his needing to stay under extensive medical care for a period of time that has now reached 13 years.

The accused is a known associate of Sirius Black and has publicly spoken up in his defense.

Last known sighting: London.

When he was done, the white haired one stunned him as well. "You can have your fun with him now, Peter." He said, and the rat faced man giggled.

"I get such good gifts on Potters birthday!" He squealed disturbingly.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 10_

 _Meeting Room_

 _Buckingham Palace_

The heart in the room increased exponentially, and Harry was forced to step away or die. Black fireballs were being thrown around like candy, and the demon was aggressively pursuing Harry.

After several minutes of throwing nothing but frost spells, Harry managed to get a bucket past its defense, causing it to stumble. Rather than pursuing his advantage, however, Harry repeated the Seize and pull spell, although to no visible effect.

The demon slowly pushed itself up, glaring at Harry.

Then several things happened at once.

It launched a fireball at Harry.

The flames on the door disappeared and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

A silver shield was conjured in front of Harry, stopping the fireball.

The mass of iron and lead that had been lying behind the demon and had melted rose and waited itself around the demon.

A few seconds later, Harry fainted.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 11_

 _Infirmary_

 _Hogwarts_

Harry wrote up feeling like roadkill.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

He squinted. "Headmaster?" He muttered. "What is the date?"

The man in question laughed delightedly. "It is still your birthday, Harry. I am glad to see such a strong sense of duty."

Harry blinked. "Oh. Good." He cleared his throat. "I don't feel all that well."

"Not to worry, my boy." Came the cheerful response. "Merely magical exhaustion. You'll be fine by dinner time.

I was wondering, however, if you would be willing to give me the memory of your fight. I have reached some conclusions, but would like to have a complete picture mind."

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How exactly would you take my memory?"

"Fear not, Harry, you will still keep the original. I will merely have a copy to peruse at leisure. You just need to think very hard about the fight."

Harry shrugged. Not exactly difficult.

A moment later, Dumbledore had a long, silvery string attached to his wand which he gently deposited in an oval bowl placed on a table.

"Would you like to see the memory play out?" The old man enquired. "You may gain some perspective. The Queen and Lady Rose too have opted to see the memory."

Harry swung himself gingerly out of bed.

 **X..X**

 _Scene 12_

 _Penseive_

 _Hogwarts_

Dumbledore watched in silence, until the point where the demon introduced itself. He paused the memory.

"Dustfinger." He said thoughtfully. "Am old fire djinn, and a dangerous one."(3)

The memory played on, until Harry used the last Seize and pull spell.

"If there any specific reason you did not use levitation for this?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"The iron would have absorbed the magic, and the last would have reflected it." He replied promptly. "The Seize and pull creates ropes of magic, so it is a physical five exerted on the object."

Dumbledore laughed happily.

 **X...X**

 _Scene 13_

 _Palace of Royals (magical)_

 _Italy_

"So there are four main groups after us." Harry concluded. "The Death Eaters, the Italian kidnappers, that British Special Forces team after me, and that fourth group which I have no idea about."

 **Over and out.**

 **May a thousand serial beings of your choice come willingly to you each day if you choose to review, follow and favorite.**

 **03/01/18 edit**

 **To Sakura Lisel :**

 **Firstly, a long round of applause and intercourse for being the first to complete the above task.**

 **Secondly, as regards your query, there are two reasons it was included.**

 **1\. The people who created the last ie death Eaters just want to pin something on him that can be verified to have been connected to him by the student body of Hogwarts.**

 **2\. The Flamels gave the Stone to Dumbledore, who hid it in a mirror. Harry extracted it, making him a thief. I am not sure whether the Stone was destroyed due to magical release during the fight or later by Dumbledore. The first case would make Harry guilty of destroying it. If the second, then Harry knew it was destroyed and said nothing, making him guilty by association.**

 **Hope this answers your question.**

 **(1) Ink heart**

 **(2) The Lord of the Rings**

 **(3) Djinn and other demon rankings based on the Bartimaeus series by Jonathan Stroud.**


End file.
